


Equinox Anniversary

by aleysiasnape



Category: Aladdin (2019), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anniversary, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Threesome, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione spends time with her husbands on their fifth year anniversary.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Sheev Palpatine/Jafar
Kudos: 5





	Equinox Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Slug's prompt week of 3/7 to 3/15. Many thanks to my beta, sh, for looking this over!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione stretched out in her luxurious bed relishing the thought that she had been married to Jafar and Sheev for five years now. She remembered the night before when they celebrated a bit too much.  
\--  
“My dearest, you have no idea how happy you have made us!” Jafar exclaimed as they kissed her writhing body up and down. She was massaging their hard cocks, mewling at their massaging fingers.

“So you’re not upset that you are not back home at Agrabah or Coruscant?” She panted out to them both, as they positioned her.

Sheev kissed her warmly, his hands wrapped around her shoulders, while Jafar’s was wrapped around her waist.

“If it hadn’t been for your time turner incident, we wouldn’t be bound to you!” Jafar growled erotically, feeling left out as he watched Sheev thrust up into her.

She flung her head back and mewled remembering the incident so vividly. “Yes, it happened at the mysterious archway during the spring equinox. I was lucky it didn’t pull me into your worlds.”

“Very lucky indeed my lady,” Sheev moaned, loving the exquisite feeling of Hermione’s inner muscles gripping his cock tightly. He was thankful for this anniversary that he spent his remaining years on Earth. But somehow, someway the force will bring them back to Coruscant.

“I know that look Sheev,” Jafar drawled as he felt Sheev steady Hermione. Jafar thrust upwards in her anus hearing her delightful little groans of pleasure.

“Of course, I would be grateful if you accompany us back to Coruscant. You will be quite safe there,” Sheev panted out as the trio found a rhythm they liked and went for it. They kept her up all night in different positions before succumbing to orgasm. They collapsed with their arms wrapped around each other catching their breaths.

“Hermione, what say you my love,” Jafar whispered quietly but looked down to see their wife sleeping soundly.  
\--  
Hermione grinned remembering that delightful memory they made and was hoping for a repeat for tonight. _Now where did my two sensational husbands go off too?_

She didn’t have to wait too long as Jafar opened the door to allow Sheev to carry in the scrumptious breakfast tray.

“Ah! You're finally awake at last, my dearest! To enjoy this anniversary breakfast with us and to plot out our devious plan.”

Hermione smirked devilishly.


End file.
